Ben Tennyson
Appearance Ben's physical appearance has changed throughout the series from a ten-year-old to a sixteen-year-old. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. Regular Appearances In the Omniverse flashbacks in which he was 5 years old, Ben wore green overalls with a white shirt underneath it. White numbers saying "5 1/2" were on a black square in front of his overalls. In the original series and Omniverse flashbacks, Ben's usual clothes consisted of a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and black and white sneakers with black stripes. Ben wore the prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Ben wore a black shirt, blue jeans and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black and white Converse-style shoes. Ben wore the prototype Omnitrix in Alien Force and the Ultimatrix in Ultimate Alien on his left wrist. In Omniverse, Ben wears a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side for some time. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Occasional Appearances In The Unnaturals, he wore a blue baseball shirt with the letter "C" at the front and number 23 at the back, white shorts, blue and yellow socks, blue and white shoes, and a blue baseball helmet. Before the baseball game and after he battled the Squires and Coach Finn, he wore a blue and yellow baseball hat with the letter "C" in the middle. During water-based activities in the original series, he wore a blue swimsuit in The Krakken and A Small Problem and a red and yellow swimsuit in Divided We Stand and Big Fat Alien Wedding. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, during the wedding ceremony, he wore a purple tuxedo with a red ribbon and white polo shirt. In Secret of the Omnitrix, he wore a light-blue pajamas. Later in the movie, he wore a spacesuit. In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 and War of the Worlds: Part 1, Ben's soccer clothes consisted of the T-shirt he wore as a 10/11 year old but with the number 10 at the back, a long-sleeved green undershirt, green shorts, gray gloves with black stripes, and knee-high socks. In What Are Little Girls Made Of? and In Charm's Way, he wore green trunks. In Ultimate Alien, he wore a standard Plumber suit during a few of his off-world excursions. In Fused and Revenge of the Swarm, Ben's sleeping clothes consisted of his usual black T-shirt and white shorts. In Basic Training, while at the barracks in the Plumbers' Academy, he wore an olive tank top and black shorts. In Inspector 13, he wore a green T-shirt and black shorts. In Omniverse, while riding the Tenn-Speed, he wears a white helmet with the number 10 on it, a green visor, a short-sleeved black T-shirt, long white pants and a belt with the number 10 on it. In Special Delivery, while working for Mr. Baumann, he wore a pink and white cap and a pink apron with a black 'B' on it. Powers Omnitrix Aliens *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck *Ditto *Way Big *Eye Guy *Articguana *Spitter *Buzzshock *Putty *Overkill *Mindmesser *Earthshaker (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Sandbox (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Atomix *Toepick *Snakepit (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Shellhead (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Ice Pick *Blocker (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Razr Edge (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Common Cold *Overflow (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance, not the Overflow from the Ben 10 Reboot) *Rockhard (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Bendactyl (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Muscle Man (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance, not from Regular Show) *Teleportal (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Darkflame (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Nightmare (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Crypto (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Angelhands *Drillbit (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Spykeback (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Rubix-Dude (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Eon (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Joker (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Creeper (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Chromastone *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Goop *Brainstorm *Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Big Chill *Alien X *Furyfists (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Megashark (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Bonehead (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Badaboom (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Brains & Brawn (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Skybird (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Blastback (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Smashface (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Magnetude (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Gasket (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Suckermouth(Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Slimeslug (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Hairyfeet (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Airphant (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath *Timelapse (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Leapfrog (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Water Hazard *NRG *Armodrillo *Terraspin *AmpFibian *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Clockwork *Jury Rigg *Eatle *Shocksquatch *Feedback *Bloxx *Crashhopper *Gravattack *Kicking-Hawk *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Mole-Stache *The Worst *Ball Weevil *Bullfrag *Astrodactyl *Gutrot *Whampire Additional Aliens *ShockGripper (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Inferno (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Fusion X (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Decagon Vreedle *Benaven *Plantapocalypse *Shock Rock (Locked) *Gax (Locked) *Mastermind (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Tentanium *Telepathio (Unconfirmed Episode Appearance) *Bob the blob *Antigravitesla *Squidstrictor *Ventrilosquid *Rocks *Fury Fists *Clorclaflock *Cherry Cool Aid *Ninja Cat *GetGo *The Shadow Master Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Articguana *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Rath Weaknesses History Ben appears in every episode Appearances Every Episode!